Heart Beats
by The.translator.lee
Summary: Heart beats mean that you are alive. That you are breathing. Without a heart beat means you are lifeless. That you will never take another breath. You can go from one to the other in seconds. This is my idea of what could happen after the pool scene
1. Chapter 1

New story, enjoy

Summery: Heart beats mean that you are alive. That you are breathing. Without a heart beat means you are lifeless. That you will never take another breath. You can go from one to the other in seconds. This is my idea of what could happen after the pool scene in The Great Game.

I do not own the characters and I do not own the TV show Sherlock!

* * *

><p>Then a single gun shot rang out and then came the blast that might have been mistaken for the sound of fireworks. For a split second it seemed the world stopped then it came back going 10,000 times faster than before. That was the only observation John made before a heavy body crashes into him caused them both to fall into the pool that surrounding the two men. The next feeling that is registered is the water crashing down on them and feeling of being unable to breath. <em>Please God let us live<em>. John thought before black spots filled his vision completely.

The next thing John feels is lying outside of the pool the cool air brushing agains his skin and the limp body that is laying next too him.

"hold on, the ambulance will be here soon" John whispered, moving Sherlocks chlorine soaked hair out of his eyes reveling the piercing blue eyes stared up at him. Praying that what he said was true, John sighed, there phones had both been destroyed by the water. But the explosion was bound to attract some attention.

"Not sure how long." the detective answered almost sleepily before looking at John horrified expression. "Don't look like that, this is not my last breath, stop acting as if it is, that is completely idiotic and a wast of time."

John sighs again as he takes his friends hand to feel the pulse, the proof that he was indeed still alive.

"Why do you wait here with me." Sherlock asked, causing Johns head to look up at the detectives face, so shocked that Sherlock would ask something like this. Convinced that it was because of lack of blood John responded "You would do the same." hoping it was true, though unsure because sherlock was, after all, a self-proclaimed sociopath

"No one else would." Sherlock whimpered, the blood at this point had seeped through the jacket and was now pooling around the detective as well as painting the man next to him a deep red color. At this point Sherlock was getting very tired.

"You need to stay wake." John urged Sherlock just as the roaring sound of an ambulance broke the silence as it turned into the area. The paramedics take one look at the carnage of the pool and run over to the two figures who look like ghosts.

"Now when have I been know for doing what i am told?" Sherlock said before he shut his eyes and the diamond blue orbs were hidden from sight.

"Sherlock." John whispered, as if trying to wake a baby, but it was no use, Sherlock had lost a lot of blood and was not going to wake up.

"He is not responding, and he has lost a large amount of blood."John said to the paramedic.

"Lets get him in the ambulance." said the parametric just as John stood up and swayed on his feet for a moment before crashing to the ground.

"Damn."

In the hospital John woke and once he realized he was in a hospital bed he briefly wondered if he had gotten injured in Afghanistan, that is before a flood of memories came back, the pool, sherlock pushing him into the dark water, the feeling of drowning, lights dancing across his vision. Then the horrifying sight of himself kneeling next to a bleeding Sherlock. Not able to remember how he got out of the pool John remembers fainting. His internal clock said it was early morning, but because the blinds were drawn it was difficult to know. Thats when the pain came, it cut across his head like fire. The pain completely woke up the doctor and he got a good look at his room, it was a privet room, courtesy of Mycroft no doubt. Stepping on to the floor his bare feet came in contact with the cold floor. Taking the white robe that had been draped carefully over the chair next to his bed, he quickly put it on covering his hospital gown. Walking in to the hall he sees a young nurse walking toured him. Reaching out he took her arm.

"Can you tell me where Sherlock Holmes room is?"

"Are you family." she asked

"Yes." John responded

"Down the hall turn left and the room will be on your right room number D303." She said unsure if he was lying or not.

"Thank you." john sighs and starts down the hall. Walking into the room he can see nothing, there are no lights but the one coming from the machine, Sherlock is not awake yet, John thinks to himself walking to the bed he sees Sherlocks sleeping form. From the light of the monitor that showed Sherlocks vitals he saw Sherlock had a small stitched cut on the left side of his face under his eye. He looked calm, for once. At that moment, looking back, John realized he should have seen that sherlock almost never relaxes, he is always thinking, solving puzzles even when asleep. Turning to the door John sees two doctors talking outside of the door.

"How is he."

"Well considering he was shot with a bullet."

_He did get shot._ John thought

"Alex." The older doctor warned

"It was a special type of bullet, you have heard of the 5.56 bullet, yes? Well this one was designed like that but as it broke it broke into more then the normal amount, we removed the fragments a few hours ago, nothing vital was hurt."

"Then what is killing him."

"We don't know."

* * *

><p>I thought I would update before Sherlock returns. Sadly I have to wait until May to watch the new series, or find it on the internet. Hope you liked my new story, please review and criticism would be helpful. I will try my best to update soon.<p>

Also i am thinking about making this story become slash at the end, any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Beats 2

Sorry I should have updated soon but school got in the way. But no more excuses, here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

* * *

><p>It had been three days since John had overhead the doctors, he had been visited by almost everyone and had asked if he was ok over ten times this morning. In short John was annoyed, and worse Sherlock was in fact dying, slowly but surely he was having problems with everything, drugs were the only thing keeping him alive. Worse yet he had not yet woken up. Something was killing him, the doctors thought there was something in the pool water. But John was fine and the water and been check, and by Mycroft's orders checked again. They found nothing they had nothing. That is until the third night. It was late and John was going to fall asleep when foot steps could be heard coming down the hall, the noise echoing off of the empty hall way. Although the hospital never really closed this was as close as it got. The rhyme of the foot steps slowly lulling John to sleep. There were no nightmares this time unlike most nights. This time it was just flashes of memories, him and Sherlock together walking on to a crime scene, when he came home to Sherlock shooting the wall. Opening his eyes John reenters the world of the conscious. Pulling his laptop onto the bed John opened it and quickly entered his password, briefly wondering why he even had one considering Sherlock already knew it. One new email, Quickly skimming the message John closes his eyes, it was in the bullet. It was undetectable, deadly and pulsing thought Sherlocks veins. Poison. The e-mail and said without the antidote nothing could not cure it. They only had 24 hours after first exposure. That time had been over for days ago. Feeling the sudden urge to to take his laptop and break it in frustration, John closed his eyes tried to make any sense of what had happened.<p>

"Moriarty, how could i have not figured that out" John whispered to himself as he leaned his head back agains the bed.

"Well your no Sherlock", A familiar voice said behind him, looking towards to door way to face the brother of the man who currently lay dying in the hospitals bed, he was met with a dark frown.

"It should have been you, you know I can imagine that Sherlock pushed or pulled you into the water after he set of the bomb, what was he thinking, if he had just moved after he had fired that shot. but he did not, he saved you. Oh and don't bother with tracking the e-mail, the address does not exist, and I have alerted the semi-incompetent doctors who are currently running every test."

"Well, I suppose you know the password to my laptop too then" John muttered, ignoring him Mycroft continues "I suppose you have already made you decision on what you are going to do"

"I thought you didn't negotiate with terrorists"

"Moriarty is no terrorists is he a very bored very dangerous man" and with that Mycroft was gone as if he had never been there.

As much as he will deny it Mycroft loves his brother. The day was spent in silence, John watching Sherlock's chest rise and fall. When night came John whispered that he would get the cure soon.

Walking down the dark street, shadows darted to and fro, the street lights creating small patches of light on the dark ground. Turning the corner John jumped back in surprise.

"There's Johnny boy, took you long enough, you kept me waiting you know." Moriarty said.

"I-" John started but was quickly cut off by Moriarty

"Yes i know, not the most interesting of places but as a known psychopath you can never be to careful now." He said bringing a hand to John's face and examining him.

"Hmmm you don't want to talk do you? Fine with me, considering I will be making you scream later, you want your little antidote now, sure, I sent into the hospital when I was notified that you had left. Now how about you come with me now?" Nodding to a man behind him Moriarty laughed as John was forced to his knees. "Get him in the car, we have much to do"

Back at the hospital Alex walked in and closed the door, "it seems you will be living after all Sherlock" he said as he administers the antidote, "to bad when you wake up you will be all alone" closing the door behind him the doctor walked down the hall and away from sherlock, whose heart was now racing.

"Lay him there" John heard before he was roughly thrown against the wall, while pain radiated from the back of his head were it had met stone. "Be careful" the voice snapped. "now tie him there, we don't want to take any chances." the room was cold, drafts passed over johns skin making his hair stand on end. "you are not to disturb him until tomorrow, now sedate him" the deep voice ordered.

Opening his eyes John saw nothing, trying to move his arms he found he could not. His legs were the same, he was chained to were ever he was. There was some one else in the room. John could here the sound of someone breathing. A loud crash that echoed thought the room made John jump as he whipped his head to the source of the noise.

"So jumpy aren't you, its far to early for you to be getting nervous, that time will come later" the mans voice said before the sound of a hard object hitting stone echoed though the room again.

* * *

><p>Short but I am glad I updated. Please review, I would absolutely love to hear what everyone thinks. So please review!<p> 


End file.
